


Change of Plans

by Agent_Zap



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Butt Plugs, Community: blindfold_spn, Crack, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Zap/pseuds/Agent_Zap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original prompt:</p><p>"Dean, Sam: inflatable butt plug<br/>Dean stretches himself with an inflatable dildo. When he tries to take it out he realises that it’s stuck – he can’t let the air out. Bonus if Sam walks in on his desperate struggeling and convinces him that there is no other option than to push it out while inflated."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: None
> 
> Disclaimer: No money. No rights.
> 
> Beta: chef_geekier! I bow down.

Dean can hardly sit still while driving back to the motel from the post office. He’s been planning and waiting a long time for this day. He eyes the parcel in the passenger seat lovingly and steps a little harder on the gas.

First, it took him a while to find a place that sold what he wanted. He’d tried out quite a few of the regular models that could be bought in any decent sex shop, before realizing he’d have to go to a bit more trouble than that. Most of them didn’t inflate to more than 3 inches, and often the rubber would go soft real fast, or the tubes would break. But after some serious research, he’d come across the site of this manufacturer that makes costum toys. Then he’d waited for an opportunity to have it shipped somewhere where he’d be able to pick it up without Sam discovering it. And here it is. His very own, one of a kind, inflatable-to-5-inches butt-plug. He grips the wheel hard, takes a deep breath and shivers from anticipation.

He’s not disappointed when he’s finally inside the motel and opens the parcel on his bed. He’s savouring the moment, and he feels his cheeks flush as he picks the toy up in his hands. It’s glorious. Black and smooth, quite long, and very sturdy. Uninflated it only has the hint of a plug-shape, and the slim part of it is an inch at most. The stop is from a different material, hard and unbendy, and the tube and pump looks good. He pumps it up a little, to check the valve and the release. It’s perfectly tight and easily maneuverable.

He gets up to get the lube in his bag, and unbuttons his jeans. He likes to feel the fullness and excitement under his clothes, sometimes he’ll leave the toys in place for some time, while going about his everyday business. So he just pulls down his jeans and boxers enough to expose his ass, and kneels down on the floor, leaning on the bed. This bit of the game is nothing, really. The insertion is easy, he hardly feels it at all. He gets up carefully, and does his clothes up again, with the tube and the pump going up over the waistline. Then he sits down on the bed and turns on the TV. It doesn’t really matter what’s on. What he’s waiting for, is all going to happen inside of him. He stares blindly at some daytime soap, while he feels his dick twitching, and slowly squeezes the bulb once.

It only increases the width of the plug sligthly, but the sensation is unmistakable, and he tries to relax and sink further down on the toy, so it rocks up into him. Some platinum blonde with an expression that is probably supposed to mean shock, gets 15 seconds of face close-up on the screen. He squeezes again. This time the plug grows large enough to put pressure on his prostate. He closes his eyes and palms his crotch, rubbing a little through the denim. His dick feels good like this, trapped, just like what’s inside him. The toy is also big enough now to trigger the musculature of his rectum. He feels how his insides push back and want to expel the intruder, and he knows that if he hadn’t been sitting down like this, he’d have had to really hold tight to keep it inside.

He knows that the next few pumps will be critical. These are the ones that will actually trap the thing inside him. Even though his internal muscles will struggle to force it out, it won’t get past his sphincter. He almost comes right there, just thinking about it. He stares at the tanned asshole on the TV, who has obviously never been drunk on whisky in real life. He tries to concentrate on him, empties his mind, and tightens his fist around the bulb again, and again. He’s not sure how many times he uses the pump altogether, and it’s like all of him now exists inside his pelvis – he feels the fibers of his channel stretching to overload, and the pressure against his buttocks, his coccyx, his bladder, and of course his prostate, which feels like it’s being pushed out through his dick. He can even feel the waist of his jeans getting tighter. He closes his eyes and leans his head back against the wall. He is perfectly filled. The fit inside him is so tight that nothing could get past, and he can tell that even though his body is screaming to move the offender, it’s just not possible.

He sighs deeply and opens his eyes. He rediscovers his arms and legs, and takes a while to make sure he has his throbbing dick under control. Then he slowly gets up from the bed. He’s going to walk to the gas station on the other side of the road to pick up a six-pack, and his plan is to wait for the stimulation to take him over until he is there, and come quietly right under the security camera.

He reaches around to get at the tube, sticking out of his jeans, and hide the bulb under his shirt.

It’s when he pulls at the tube to make it lie tight against his ass, that he feels the hard bottom part of the plug suddenly ride up between his cheeks. He freezes for a moment. Then he keeps pulling at the tube, and ends up staring at the entire bottom part that has broken off. He also pretty quickly realizes that the release mechanism is on the bottom part in his hand, but apparently the valve is on the part still inside him. 

For a second the idea is so thrilling he can’t think straight, but reason takes over and he opens his jeans and pushes them down so he can feel for the plug inside him. There must be a way to get the valve to release without the bottom part. It’s difficult now, to reach. He feels so swollen and tight all over that he can hardly bend to get his jeans off. He waddles back to the bed to get the lube, and leans on one hand while reaching back to his ass with his slicked other hand. He feels real cramping start up inside him, and in his bent over position it feels like the plug pushes out his stomach like a beach ball. He can feel with his fingers that the slim part of the plug has disappeared inside him, though it must be just inside, because it’s teasing his anus constantly. He pushes in a couple of fingertips. There’s plenty of room just inside, and he feels around the stalk of the plug. There’s nothing that even hints that there used to be a stop and a tube attached. It feels completely smooth. He lets his fingers wander up to where the plug part starts, and even in this situation it’s an amazing feeling – it’s ungiving like a fucking brick wall, and he can feel the thin lining of his own body stretched impossibly around it. The prodding triggers another cramp, and he quickly pulls out and leans on the bed with both hands, panting. He looks down at his dick, who still stubbornly thinks this is the most awesome thing that ever happened.

Okay, even if he can’t feel it, there’s got to be a valve in there. It must be visible. He just needs a mirror. He doesn’t have one, and a quick – slow – trip to the bathroom ascertains that the mirror there can’t be taken down. He looks around. Sam. Sam must have a mirror. He gets his brother’s bag and starts rummaging, but no luck. He sits in the middle of all Sam’s belongings and stares in disappointment. Looks around again. Then his stomach gurgles. He can feel gas move around inside him, and push against the plug, but nothing escapes. The skin of his stomach begins to feel tight, and he feels jabs throughout his intestines from the trapped air distending them. The only thing leaving him is precome. His balls are aching. For the first time he starts to feel really worried. 

Camera. His phone! If there’s no mirror, at least he can take a picture to get an idea. He crabwalks over to his discarded jeans, and fishes out the phone. Then he struggles, lying on his back, trying to stretch his anus with one hand, to reveal the end of the plug, while holding the phone and aiming the camera at his ass with the other. He has to do it 4 times before he gets a picture that shows it in focus. He stares at it while trying to ignore the shortness of breath and nausea that is starting up. Terrific. Soon he’ll be so full of gas, his lungs can’t expand. And the picture shows nothing. Maybe, possibly, there’s a tiny dot in the middle of the end of the thing. Nothing useful. 

Well, he’s getting sort of desperate now, and although he wants to cry at the thought of sacrificing his new darling, there really seems no alternative but to puncture it. He stretches up for his knife under the pillow, and considers strategies. On the back seemed to work for the picture, so he lies down again, spreads his legs and carefully aims the knife at himself, guiding the tip with one hand for precision.

That’s when he hears the key in the door, and Sam enters. There’s a moment of silence, then Sam is diving across the room, sliding on his knees and pouring holy water down Dean’s nose while bellowing in Latin.

’ - Stop that, I’m not possessed!’

Dean snorts and chokes, and fortunately has enough presence of mind to drop the knife before fending off Sam.

Sam stares at him.

’What the hell is going on here?’

Dean sighs. Covers his eyes. Then yells:

’I have a goddamn plug stuck in my ass and it broke and I need to puncture it!’

To his credit, Sam keeps a straight face, for 1.7 seconds. Then he keels over, squealing like a pig from laughter. Dean fails to see the fun. 

’Come on, man, I’m about to explode here! I’m not kidding!’

He’s holding onto his stomach, which is grotesquely distended and tight as a drum, and he knows he won’t be able to even get up on his own. It feels like any movement might cause him to rupture something. Sam seems to realize he’s serious, though he can’t completely stop giggling.

’Okay, okay, I get it! But you’re not going to stick a damn knife up your ass! Come on! If it was able to enter, it must be able to exit.’

’Yes, genius, but when it entered, it wasn’t inflated!’

Sam’s brow creases. 

’Exactly how inflated?’

Dean looks away.

’Erm. 5 inches?’

’5… inches?’

’Yup.’

Dean squints back at Sam. At least he’s stopped laughing. But he doesn’t look happy.

’Okay, we need to get that out of you.’

’You don’t say!’

Sam suddenly looks very determined. 

’I’ll help you. You push, I pull.’

’What?!?’

’Look, I’m not poking some sharp object up your ass, man!’

’But you don’t mind poking your hand up there?!’

’Er…’

Sam looks disoriented for a second.

’I don’t think that’s relevant.’

Dean stares at him in disbelief, but the next moment he simultaneously has a burst of acid reflux, and a feeling like his ass is sort of turning inside out on itself, so he doesn’t really care.

’I think we need to get you in a kneeling position for this. On your back, the thing gets caught and you can’t really push.’

Dean closes his eyes and whispers:

’I can’t get up.’

’I’ll get you up.’

The next moment, Dean sees stars and barks out, as Sam picks him up bodily and turns him around on his knees. Once he’s there, though, the pressure lessens and he feels a lot better. Then Sam puts a hand on his ass. 

’I’m going to try and get a hold of the end, now. You just push.’

Dean swallows and feels cold sweat run down his arms. He takes a deep breath as Sam’s fingers run down his ass and then enters him without hesitation. Sam’s got strong fingers. Strong, big fingers. With one hand, he stretches Dean’s hole, and with the other he gets a good grip on the end of the plug. As he starts rocking it up and down, Dean pushes for all he’s worth, and the sensation as the plug jiggles and gives slightly inside him, rolling against his prostate and letting a thin whistle of air escape, is absolute bliss. He can’t help but moan.

’That’s good. It’s working. Again.’

Sam’s got a good grip now, and lays his other hand against Dean’s ass for leverage. Dean pants, then gets ready for another push. His arms are trembling, but he’s no longer scared, and as the plug moves down from the numbed, stretched out area inside him, he can really feel it again. It gets closer and closer to the tight ring at the end. The entire stalk is out of him now, his whole body is working to force the bulk through, and Sam is still rocking the thing up and down to ease the way. He realizes suddenly that he is going to come. He’s going to come here, grunting, in front of Sam, who’s pulling the world’s biggest plug out of his ass. There is absolutely nothing he can do to stop it. He pushes for all he’s worth, and he’s stretched farther than he’s ever been before, and the volume of the plug seems to almost push the orgasm out of him, he can feel its weight against his balls, and for a second it seems like its biggest part is stuck right at his tightest, like Sam is holding it there on purpose, and then everything just explodes.

Afterwards, they don’t really talk about it. Dean thinks that’s rather nice of Sam. Although he does change the background picture on the lap top until Dean discovers it. 

But a few weeks later, at some other motel at the other end of the country, Sam gets up and asks for the car keys, his face completely neutral.

' - I need to pick something up at the post office.'


End file.
